Remonstranten
thumbnail|right|Remonstrantse kerk van [[Groningen (stad)|Groningen]] De remonstranten (of de Remonstrantse Broederschap) zijn een afsplitsing van de (Nederduits) Gereformeerde Kerk, ontstaan in het begin van de 17e eeuw. Ontstaan De Remonstrantse Broederschap heeft haar wortels in de 16e eeuw. De kerk is ontstaan uit de Nederlandse Erasmiaanse reformatie. Voorgangers van deze stroming zijn: Desiderius Erasmus (1467-1536), J. Anastasius Veluanus, Hubert Duifhuis, Willem Gnapheüs, Angelus Merula, Corn. Cooltuyn en Gellius Snecanus. Zij staan voor een innerlijk christendom, en waarden van liefde, vrijheid en verdraagzaamheid. In januari 1610 formuleerden in Gouda 44 hervormde predikanten bezwaren tegen de leer van hun (Nederduits) Gereformeerde Kerk, de heersende kerk van de Republiek der Zeven Verenigde Nederlanden, met name tegen leerstellingen (onder andere die over de vrije wil van de mens en zijn of haar voorbeschikking tot heil of verdoemenis door God, predestinatie) in de Heidelbergse Catechismus en de Nederlandse Geloofsbelijdenis. Zij verzetten zich tegen bepaalde opvattingen van Calvijn. Onder hen waren Episcopius, Corvinus, Herbertz, Poppius, Grevinchoven en de hofpredikant Johannes Wtenbogaert. Deze opvattingen werden in 1610 vastgelegd in een 'verweerschrift' of 'remonstrantie'. Dit verweerschrift is ook bekend als de vijf artikelen van de remonstranten. De Dordtse Synode heeft in 1618-1619 deze artikelen gepoogd te weerleggen in 'de vijf artikelen tegen de remonstranten', de zogenoemde Dordtse Leerregels. De remonstranten waren (en zijn) tegen bindende belijdenisgeschriften, waarin wordt vastgelegd hoe je de Bijbel moet interpreteren. Daarmee kregen deze door mensen opgestelde belijdenisgeschriften een status vergelijkbaar met die van de Bijbel, het Woord van God. Dit was voor de in de Erasmiaanse traditie geschoolde predikanten niet aanvaardbaar. Ook stelden zij een rigide interpretatie van de predestinatieleer ter discussie. De meest strenge variant van deze leer gaat er vanuit dat alleen díe zielen eeuwig zalig worden (in de hemel komen) die door God al vóór de Zondeval daartoe uitverkoren zijn (supralapsarisme). De opponenten van de remonstranten, contra-remonstranten genoemd, vonden dat de mens geen invloed heeft op zijn of haar eeuwige bestemming. De remonstranten daarentegen stelden dat een strikte interpretatie van de leer van de predestinatie God tot auteur van de zonde zou maken. God heeft echter Jezus Christus aangesteld als Redder en Verlosser van zonde. Gelovigen zijn uitsluitend voorbestemd tot verlossing in Christus. Gods eerste en absolute decreet heeft daarom Christus alleen als object. Predestinatie mag alleen in de context van een leer over Christus (een christologie) besproken worden. De mens had bij de remonstranten dus een zekere invloed op zijn eeuwige bestemming, in die zin dat de mens voor zijn of haar redding toch ten minste de bereidheid moet hebben om deze redding te aanvaarden. Dit rook volgens de tegenstanders naar de ketterij van het pelagianisme. Een belangrijk theoloog aan het eind van de 16de en het begin van de 17de eeuw die deze opvattingen van een tolerant christendom verkondigde was Jacobus Arminius (1560-1609). Hij studeerde bij Beza in Geneve, was predikant in Amsterdam en van 1603 tot zijn dood in 1609 hoogleraar godgeleerdheid aan de Rijksuniversiteit Leiden. De volgelingen van Jacobus Arminius werden Arminianen genoemd, ook wel de rekkelijken of remonstranten). Franciscus Gomarus werd de leider van de contra-remonstranten, gomaristen, ofwel de preciezen. Tussen de remonstranten en hun opponenten ontstonden al snel felle discussies. Omdat het geschil tussen de remonstranten en de contra-remonstranten de prille Republiek in tweeën dreigde te splitsen, organiseerde van Oldebarneveld in 1611 een conferentie in Den Haag. Deze werd bijgewoond door 6 predikanten van remonstrantse en contra-remonstrantse zijde. Op deze conferentie formuleerden de contra-remonstranten in zeven stellingen hun verweer tegen de remonstrantie. Dit baatte echter weinig en in 1618 werd een algemene kerkvergadering gehouden, de Synode van Dordrecht. De Synode steunde in grote lijnen de visie van de contra-remonstranten, al werd de leer van de dubbele predestinatie (tot heil èn verdoemenis), zoals geleerd door Gomarus, verworpen. De Synode formuleerde haar positie in de vijf artikelen tegen de remonstranten, de Dordtse leerregels. In 1619 stichtte een groep van 38 remonstrantse predikanten, onder leiding van Uytenbogaert, in Antwerpen de Remonstrantse Broederschap. Hugo de Groot heeft zich tijdens zijn ballingschap nooit met zoveel woorden tot de ene of andere richting bekend. Hij werd door de arminianen desondanks tot de hunnen gerekend en door de gomaristen tot arminiaan. Er waren er overigens ook die Hugo de Groot voor een rooms-katholiek hieldenHugo de Groot door Henk Nellen, maar de publicaties van Hugo de Groot ademen zeer de sfeer van de remonstranten.Hugo Grotius, 1622. De Veritate Religionis Christianae, met een nieuwe theorie van de verzoening De gevluchte remonstranten keerden na het overlijden van prins Maurits in 1625 geleidelijk terug naar de Republiek. Daar was de remonstrantse kerk wel officieel verboden, maar deze werd in de praktijk gedoogd. De remonstranten stichtten vele schuilkerken; een daarvan was in een voormalig pakhuis, De Rode Hoed, in Amsterdam. Pas in de Franse tijd, vanaf 1795, werd het kerkgenootschap officieel erkend. In de 19e eeuw beleefde de Remonstrantse Broederschap haar grootste bloei. Veel vrijzinnigen die zich losmaakten van de Nederlands Hervormde Kerk sloten zich bij de remonstranten aan. In het laatste kwart van de 20e eeuw kwam er een poging van de grond om in Nederland tot één protestantse kerk in Nederland (PKN) te komen, het zogenaamde Samen-op-Weg-proces (SoW). De remonstranten deden aanvankelijk hieraan mee, mede omdat de theologische verschillen met de Hervormde Kerk verzoend waren in een Hervormd-Remonstrants Gesprek. In 1993 bleek echter dat de Dordtse Leerregels van 1619 in de Kerkorde van de nieuwe kerk als belijdenisgeschrift erkend bleven. Overigens werd ook de Concordantie van Leuenberg genoemd als belijdenisgeschrift. Deze trekt juist alle anathema's van de aangesloten kerken in de geschiedenis gedaan, in. De Algemene Vergadering van Bestuur van de Remonstrantse Broederschap besloot zich uit het Samen op Weg proces terug te trekken. Er is nog wel samenwerking met de Protestantse Kerk Nederland op het terrein van werelddiakonaat, in Kerk-in-Actie en bij de opleiding van predikanten in Leiden. Ook zijn er plaatselijk samenwerkingsgemeenten met de vrijzinnige protestanten van de Vereniging van Vrijzinnige Protestanten in Nederland, de VVP. Tegenwoordig thumb|Remonstrantse kerk van [[Friedrichstadt (Sleeswijk-Holstein)]] In 2009 telde de Remonstrantse Broederschap 45 gemeenten in Nederland en 1 in Duitsland. Het aantal leden en vrienden bedroeg eind 2009 rond de 5.780, waarvan een derde 'vrienden.' De Remonstrantse Broederschap bepleit een vrij en verdraagzaam christendom. Iedereen is vrij het geloof op zijn eigen manier te beleven. De Remonstranten kennen geen doopleden. De doop in een remonstrantse gemeente, waardoor je deel wordt van de "Kerk van Christus", is erkend door de meeste andere kerkgenootschappen en ook door de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk. Het Avondmaal is open. Iedere aanwezige in de dienst die de wens heeft deel te nemen is daarvoor uitgenodigd, "of hij of zij lid is van de Remonstrantse Broederschap of enige andere kerk, al of niet." Men wordt lid door in te stemmen met de Beginselverklaring. De kandidaat wordt gestimuleerd zijn of haar eigen geloofsbelijdenis te formuleren. De remonstranten kennen ook "vrienden". Zij voelen zich betrokken bij de geloofsgemeenschap, maar willen niet overgaan tot het instemmen met de Beginselverklaring of met het doen van belijdenis. Zo'n 30% van de remonstranten heeft de status "vriend". In 1920 stelde de Broederschap de eerste vrouwelijke predikant aan. In 2010 was ongeveer de helft van de gemeentepredikanten vrouw. In 1986 waren de Remonstranten het eerste kerkgenootschap dat de Kerkorde zodanig wijzigde dat relaties van paren van hetzelfde geslacht kerkelijk ingezegend konden worden. De Remonstrantse Broederschap is aangesloten bij de Wereldraad van Kerken, de Raad van Kerken in Nederland, de World Alliance of Reformed Churches (WARC), de Nederlandse Zendingsraad (NZR), de IKON Interkerkelijke Omroep Nederland en de International Association for Religious Freedom (IARF). Vernieuwende geloofsbelijdenis In 2004-2005 heeft de Remonstrantse Broederschap uitgebreid gediscussieerd over de opstelling van een landelijke geloofsbelijdenis. Dit is opmerkelijk, omdat de belijdenissen die de remonstranten kennen vooral zijn de individuele geloofsbelijdenissen, die leden bij hun toetreding opstellen. Driemaal in haar geschiedenis heeft de Broederschap een landelijke geloofsbelijdenis geformuleerd. De eerste is opgesteld in 1621 om de positie van de Broederschap ten opzichte van de heersende Hervormde of Gereformeerde Kerk duidelijk te maken. Een tweede belijdenis is opgesteld in 1940 als een geloofsgetuigenis tegen de geestelijke pretenties van het nationaalsocialisme aan het begin van de Duitse bezetting van Nederland (1940-1945). In 2003 heeft het Convent van remonstrantse predikanten een voorstel geformuleerd voor een nieuwe "proeve van belijden". Deze belijdenis is aanvaard op de Algemene Vergadering van Bestuur van de Remonstrantse Broederschap (de jaarvergadering) op 10 juni 2006. Dossier Remonstrantse Belijdenis van de Remonstrantse Broederschap http://www.remonstranten.org/dossiers/belijdenis/belijdenisindex.htm. In de tekst wordt niet begonnen met God de Vader ( zoals te doen gebruikelijk is) maar met de mens die beseft en aanvaardt "dat het bestaan oneindig groter is dan wij kunnen bevatten". Vervolgens wordt verwezen naar de inspiratie door de Heilige Geest; deze voert ons naar Jezus en Jezus verwijst naar God. Deze verandering in de klassieke volgorde van de christelijke belijdenis is opmerkelijk maar kenmerkt ook de Remonstranten: geloof begint bij de mens. Belijdenissen worden in voorlopigheid opgesteld. Het zijn tijdelijke teksten voor verbetering vatbaar. Kerkvernieuwing In 2008 stond het thema kerkvernieuwing op de inhoudelijke agenda van de Remonstranten. Op 8 maart 2008 vond in Amersfoort een beraadsdag plaats over de toekomst van de kerk. In 2009 besloot de Algemene Vergadering van de Remonstranten om naar buiten te treden met de boodschap "voor een vrij en verdraagzaam Christendom". Het belang van nieuwe media werd onderkend. In 2008 was de website van de Remonstranten www.remonstranten.org vernieuwd. In 2009 wonnen de Remonstranten daarmee de zilveren webfish-award voor de beste kerkelijke website. Als eerste kerkgenootschap in Nederland kozen de Remonstranten ervoor om lidmaatschap van de kerk via de website mogelijk te maken. Op de website verscheen ook de test "de R-factor". Spraakmakend waren de Remonstranten toen zij als eerste en vooralsnog enige kerk een debat organiseerde met filmregisseur Paul Verhoeven over zijn veelbesproken boek Jezus van Nazaret op 10 januari 2009. 400ste Sterfdag Jacobus Arminius In 2009 stonden de Remonstranten stil bij het begin van hun geschiedenis, ter gelegenheid van de 400ste sterfdag van Jacobus Arminius op 19 oktober 2009. Op 9 en 10 oktober 2009 organiseerde de Remonstranten twee conferenties in Leiden onder de noemer "Arminius herdacht". Op 19 oktober 2009 ontvingen bevriende kerken en relaties van de Remonstranten een taart met daarop de beeltenis van Arminius en werd de inhoud van de glossy Arminius bekend gemaakt. Op 14 januari 2010 verscheen deze glossy ter gelegenheid van 400 jaar Remonstrantie. Deze werd gepresenteerd tijdens een feestelijke bijeenkomst in Museum Catharijneconvent in Utrecht. Foto's uit dit magazine werden tentoongesteld in dit museum. Literatuur *Aalders, W en J A van Nieuwenhuizen. 1949. Hervormd-Remonstrants Gesprek, 's Gravenhage: Boekencentrum *Aken, Lucie J N K van, 1947. De Remonstrantse Broederschap in Verleden en Heden. Historische Schets, Arnhem: Van Loghum Slaterus *Brouwers, J F e.a. (red), 2005. Wat We Nog Weten. Amsterdamse Remonstranten in de 20ste eeuw. 375-jarig Bestaan Remonstrantse Gemeente Amsterdam, Amsterdam: Remonstrantse Gemeente Amsterdam *Barnard, T, 2006. Van verstoten kind tot belijdende kerk: de Remonstrantse Broederschap tussen 1850 en 1940, Amsterdam: De Bataafsche Leeuw *Barnard,T en E Cossee, 2007. Arminianen in de Maasstad: 375 jaar Remonstrantse Gemeente Rotterdam, Amsterrdam: De Bataafsche Leeuw *Burger, C B, zonder jaar, Roessingh. Amsterdam: W ten Have (Getuigen van Christus,Serie 1, Deel 9) *Cossee, E, 1988. Abraham des Amorie van der Hoeven, 1798-1855: een Remonstrants theoloog in de Biedermeiertijd, Kampen: Kok *Cossee, E, Th M van Leeuwen, M A Bosman-Huizinga, 2000. De remonstranten, Kampen: Kok *Episcopius, Simon, 1627. Vrye godes-dienst, of t'Samen-spreeckinghe tusschen Remonstrant en Contra-Remonstrant, over de vrye godts-dienstighe vergaderinghen der Remonstranten.: Met wederlegginge van Douchers oproerighe predicatie: C. Dungani redeloose salvatien, &c. *Goud, J en K Holtzapffel (red), 2004. Wij Geloven - Wat Geloven Wij?. Remonstrants Belijden in 1940 en Nu. Zoetermeer: Meinema *Groenewegen, H Y, 1909. Jacobus Arminius. Driehonderd-jarigen Gedenkdag van Zijnen Dood, Leiden: S C van Doesburgh *Haentjens, A H, 1899. Simon Episcopius als apologeet van het Remonstrantisme in zijn leven en werken geschetst, A H Adriani *Heering, G J 1919. De Remonstranten. Gedenkboek bij het 300-jarig Bestaan van de Remonstrantse Broederschap, Leiden: A W Sijthoff *Heering, G J, L J van Holk en W J Wegerif, 1941. De Remonstrantsche Broederschap. Wat zij is en wat zij wil, Lochem: De Tijdstroom *Heering, G J en J J Buskes Jr, 1940. De Roepstem van Christus en het Antwoord der Kerk. Het Evangelie in Oorlogstijd. Getuigenissen, Utrecht: Erven J Bijleveld *Heering G J en G J Sirks1934. Het Seminarium der Remonatranten Driehonderd Jaar. Zijn Beteekenis. Zijn Geschiedenis, Amsterdam: Lankamp en Brinkman *Hofstede, 1769. Samenspraak tusschen den Gereformeerden Justus Vroomlief; en den Remonstrant Christiaan Regt-uit: gehouden in de roef van de trekschuit, tusschen Utrecht en Leyden op den ... November 1769 over de verdediging van den beoordeelden Belisarius, Willem Langerak *Keune, W T, C Ginjaar, J Schaafstra, 1978. Doopsgezind en Remonstrant in Dokkum, Van der Helm *Kleijn e.a. (red.) 1949. "In Koninklijke Dienst". Opstellen aangebodden aan Professor Dr G J Heering op zijn zeventigste verjaardag 15 maart 1949, Arnhem: Van Loghum Slaterus *Reeven, J van, 1980. Remonstrants Rotterdam: de kerktwisten in Rotterdam van 1609 tot 1618 *Rogge, H C, 1865. ''Caspar Janszoon Coolhaes: de voorlooper van Arminius en der Remonstranten, Y Rogge '' *Sirks, G J, 1955. Verantwoording en verantwoordelijkheid van ons Remonstrant-zijn, Lochum: De Tijdstroom *Slis, P L, 2006. De Remonstrantse Broederschap: Biografische Naamlijst, 1905-2005 : Gemeenten, Landelijke Organen, Predikanten en Proponenten, Publicaties, Eburon *Tideman, B 1887. De Remonstranten te Haarlem: herinneringen en wenken bij het verlaten der oude en het betrekken van de nieuwe kerk der Remonstranten te Haarlem, De Haan *Tideman, J e.a., 1905. De Remonstrantsche Broederschap. Biografische Naamlijst van hare Professoren, Predikanten en Proponenten, Amsterdam: Y Rogge *Triglandius, J, 1632. Den krachteloosen Remonstrant, vermorselt door de kracht vande leere der waerheydt die nae de godsaligheydt is: dat is, korte ende klare weder-legginge vande voornaemste lasteringen ende verkeerde argueringen, die de Remonstranten tegen de ware christelijcke gereformeerde religie uytwerpen, Marten Jansz Brandt *Vuyk, Simon, 1995. De Verdraagzame Gemeente van Vrije Christenen. Remonstranten op de Bres voor de Bataafse Republiek (1780-1800), Amsterdam: De Bataafsche Leeuw *Vuyk, Simon, 2002. De Dronken Arminiaanse Dominee. Over de Schaduwzijde der Verlichte Remonstranten, Amsterdam: De Bataafsche Leeuw *Winkelman, P H. Remonstranten en Katholieken in de Eeuw van Hugo de Groot, Nijmegen: De Koepel Zie ook *Vrijzinnig protestantisme Externe links *de Remonstranten *De Belijdenis van 2006 Categorie:Christelijk kerkgenootschap Categorie:Remonstrantisme Categorie:Tachtigjarige Oorlog cs:Arminianismus cy:Arminiaeth da:Remonstrant de:Remonstranten en:Arminianism eo:Remonstrantoj es:Arminianismo fi:Arminiolaisuus fr:Arminianisme ia:Arminianismo it:Arminianesimo ja:アルミニウス主義 lb:Arminianismus lt:Arminijonai nn:Arminianisme no:Arminianisme pl:Arminianizm pt:Arminianismo sv:Arminianism zh:亞米念主義